


things you said that i wish you hadn't

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Humans, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Temptation, Wanderlust, World Domination, but i figure the doctor feels like that some of the time, just not all the time, stuck on earth, the UNIT era, this is kind of mean to jo and the others at UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: wrote this ages ago for a prompt, and forgot to post it here (o_o)also i know this is not really a drabble but i don't have a classic who series just now





	things you said that i wish you hadn't

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago for a prompt, and forgot to post it here (o_o)
> 
> also i know this is not really a drabble but i don't have a classic who series just now

The Doctor watched, motionless, as the Master's TARDIS dematerialised from the field where they'd all scrambled after him. They'd had a slim chance to stop his escape and quite simply hadn't taken it.  They would pass this off to UNIT as a strategic move, hint at the intergalactic chess game they were playing (but not at its ultimate goals, of which winning was among the lesser priorities). 

They wished to the ancients that the Master hadn't offered them half-share in the control of the universe.

That had been an exceedingly clever move on his part. The Doctor never let on, but they had rather begun to doubt their resolve. Being co-custodian of, let's face it, just about anything, together with their only worthiest opponent had sounded almost... fun. And the (relative) freedom! Being stuck here on Earth, worse than mere Wanderlust, was claustrophobic, almost suffocating.

These humans, be they ever so plucky and (in their own way) capable, were so many children. True, the Doctor had grown attached to them in spite of themself, but it just wasn't the same...  To work with equals again, or even just one, sounded awfully good.

The Doctor wished the Master hadn't gotten so close to understanding their weakness. It wasn't power, particularly, that appealed to them.  After all, whenever they needed to, they could order UNIT high command about, as if the Brigadier and even his bosses were the Doctor's subordinates.  Absolute power (or even half of it!) sounded like a lot of bother.  

It wasn't even just the prospect of working with a well-matched mind, although in their daydreams the idea seemed more and more pleasant.  

It would never work out, of course.  Freedom to travel was one thing, but working alongside the Master, they'd be subject to his whims... And they really preferred to follow their own caprice than someone else's, even his ( _especially_  his).  

It was just that, late at night, when the humans were sleeping in their quarters like tired puppies, and the walls of UNIT HQ seemed to close in on them...  
The Doctor felt homesick, never for Gallifrey, and not just for their old friend, but homesick for the Universe.


End file.
